Randomness At Freddy's
by Kitty297
Summary: Mike's dad applied Mike for a job at Freddy Fazbears pizza. Mike has heard the rumors the place has but he is up to the challenge to help pay for his mothers surgery.. But after hours all he will see at Freddy's is a bunch of random things, join Mike and the animatronics as they go on imaginary adventures and create legacy's and a powerful friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals here is the first chapter to the new story! Hope you enjoy.**

"Move your bags Mike we don't have all day!" Mikes dad yelled.

"May I ask where are we going?" Mike asked.

"We are moving New Orleans. For your new job I applied you for." Mike's dad said with a cheeky grin.

Mike groaned and dragged his luggage to the truck.

"How long is the flight?" He asked.

"Well Mikey _if_ we were taking a plane 7-10 hours...But since I couldn't get plane tickets we have to drive.. So about 12 hours." His dad said with a sheepish grin.

Mike groaned again. Mike slowly moved to the front seat.

"Cheer up Mike! Ill tell what job you have k?" Mikes dad said.

" What is it pops?" Mike asked as they began the long trip to New Orleans.

" Freddy Fazbears Pizza." He said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Mike yelled.

"What!? I thought you loved that place."His dad said.

"Yeah when I was 7... and plus mom would force me to go."

"Well now you get to relive our vacations." His dad said.

~12 HOURS LATER~

"I still cant believe you... how and why?" Mike asked.

"Please son we need this extra money..You know we need to work together, your mom needs it for surgery." Mike's dad pleaded.

" Only for mom... Do I work day or night?" Mike asked.

"Night."

"You are out of your mind! You know about the rumors that places has."Mike said.

"Son I know.. but they were full on day shift guards and in need of a night guard." Mike's dad said.

"some dad you are." Mike mumbled as he got out of the car and went into their new apartment.

" Son I can reassure you that there is nothing to fear!" His das called after.

~20 MINUETS LATER~

"What time do I start work?" Mike asked

"3 Hours." Mike's dad said as he opened the news paper.

Mike sighed through his nose.

"Ill get ready now." Mike said.

About 15 minuets later Mike came down stairs in somewhat nice clothing.

"Alright dad im off to hell." Mike said as he went for the door.

"Don't say it like that son.. Try to look on the bright side."

"What,that if I die I wont be stuck here with you being crazy and a dare devil?" Mike said.

"No..not like that.. Say it like.. Im going off to my childhood." His dad said as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Whatever.. try not to kill yourself." Mike said as he closed the door and went to work.

~15 MINUETS LATER~

Mike walked up o the door of his childhood restaurant.

Mike sghed.. "Here we go." He said.

Mike stepped into thw building, Fresh pzza filled his nose, as the sound of children's laughter filled his ears.

"Hi welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria! How may I help you?"A short blond haired woman asked as she smiled up at Mike.

"Hi, I'm here to meet the boss." mike said as he watched the children play..pure happiness was what he saw.. and it amazed him.

"Are you an employee?"The woman asked.

"I guess so..i mean Im new here it's my first day." Mike said.

"Ok... What's your name?" She asked.

"Michael Schmidt." Mike said,

"Hmm... Oh I see you here.. uh.. Do your really want the night shift?" She asked.

"No..But my dad wants me to take it." Mike said as he felt all eyes on him, even the animatronics stopped singing.

"...Hi?" Mike said as he sheepishly smiled and waved.

Eveyone just stared..Mike was beginning to sweat. He never liked having large crowds watching him.. it made him feel a little.. off.

Mike looked around to try and find some type distraction..that was until Freddy sighed and began to sing again..

"Well looks like Freddy saved you." The woman said with a wink.

"Yeah he sure did..so can I speak to the boss?" Mike asked.

"Oh sure..right this way." She said with a smile.

When Mike and the woman approached the office they saw who may be the boss yelling at another employee.

"Ehem..." The lady said after awhile of standing in the door.

"Oh! Michelle come in." The boss said as the other employee walked out of the room.

" , I have the new night guard..Michael Schmidt.." Michelle said.

"Perfect... You are dismissed Michelle." said.

Michelle nodded.

"Michael please..have a seat." said while pointing at a chair in front of him.

"So..as you know I am your boss.. we have your.. resume here and I see here that you are intreasted in robotics.. and you are really good at staying up late..am I correct?"

"Yes sir.." Mike said.

"M'kay... basically you have the job I just wanted to look professional.. hehe.. so anyway do you want to start tonight?" asked.

"It doesn't matter..but I do have a few questions if you don't mind me asking." Mike said.

"Ask away."

"Well first off.. Are the rumors about this place at night true?" Mike asked.

"Well that is only _if_ you choose to believe them.."The boss said with a worried chuckle.

"Also how much does the job pay?" Mike asked.

"Well the first 5 nights we pay you $120. If you work the next 2 nights we pay you 20 cent..And if you stay longer we give you a raise." said.

Mike nodded.

After awhile of pondering the question he had finally made his decision.

"I'll start tonight."

 **Well guys here is the first chapter I really hope you liked it. But I really don't have anything to say right now. Sohave a good day or night when ever you read this and ill see you people in the next chapter. Be safe and smile.. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

**Hey guys I'm back , sorry I'be been gone for so long. Finals and school had gotten into the way but now that school's over, I have plenty of time to post chapters and the sequel to chica a crush. So without further ado, here's chapter 2! Enjoy ;).**

"Have a goodnight Mike." said as he left.

Mike sighed and shaky sigh. The bell rang for 12AM.. Mike sat down in his seat and listened to the phone call.

~3hours later

 _" All right goodnight."_ The phone call ended.

"I knew they were true... Maybe I can become friends with them." Mike mumbled to himself, totally unaware of the lavender bunny at the door.

"Hello! I'm Bonnie Bunny!" Bonnie said as he giggled.

Mike screamed and threw his shoe at Bonnie.

"That wasn't very nice." Bonnie said as he frowned.

"Don't kill me!" Mike yelled and threw his other shoe at Bonnie.

"What? Who said I'll kill you?" Bonnie asked as he grabbed Mike's shoe and looked at it.

"The man on the phone.. He said you'll forcefully stuff me in a suit because you guys think I'm an Endoskeleton." Mike said as he took his shoes form Bonnie.

Bonnie chuckled.

"Oh no, we won't do that. That's was looooong ago. We have been fixed, we know the difference." Bonnie said. "The boss was suppose to make a new recording.. But he obviously didn't. Maybe to just scare you guys yes?" Bonnie asked.

Mike sighed a relief.

"Well I'm Mike, the new night guard." Mike said as he shook Bonnie's giant paw.

Bonnie chuckled again as he grabbed Mike's hand and lead him down the hallway.

"Hey guys! Look there's a new night guard and his name's Mike! He's so nice." Bonnie said happily.

Chica moved her head and then got off the stage.

"Well hello sugar, my name's Chica The Chicken, it's a pleasure to meet you." Chica said as she shook Mikes hand.

"And I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy said as he hugged Mike.

"Well it's nice to meet you all but... Where is foxy?" Mike asked.

"Oh he's asleep.. You never see him till the second night." Bonnie said as Chica shook her head and walked over to pirates cove. After a while there was a click then a loud clang as Chica snickered. After a few seconds of mumbling and whispers Foxy pushed Chica out of the cove and Foxy stepped out.

"Ar I be Foxy the Pirate fox." Foxy said.

"I'm Mike, the night guard." Mike said as he shook Foxy's hand.

For the rest of the night Mike and the animatronics got to know each other , when the 6AM bell rang Mike went home.

~At Home

"Dad I'm home!" Mike said as his father walked down the stairs.

"How was work son?" Dad asked.

"Good." Mike said as he went to his room.

"I told you it wasn't bad." Dad said.

"Whatever.. I'm still mad at you." Mike said as he closed his door and went to sleep.

 **Well guys and gals i hoped you enjoyed** **this chapter, don't worry next chapter will be the official start of this story so until then be safe and smile, and I'll see you next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 You Are A Pirate

**Hey guys and gals here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)**

~9 Hours later

"Michael! Wake up!" Dad yelled.

"What?! I'm trying to sleep?!" Mike yelled.

"Can you go and get me some pizza?"

"From where?" Mike asked.

"Your job." Dad said.

"No. Get it yourself I'm not gonna go up to my job that I just got and ask for free pizza." Mike said rolling over on his side.

7 hours later

"Dad I'm off to work." Mike said.

"This early son?" Dad asked.

"This Early dad." Mike stated and walked out of the door.

~at work

"Oh Mike you're here early.. Want to quit?" Mr. Fazbear asked worriedly.

"No, but why didn't you replace that message?" Mike asked.

"What message?" asked.

"From that phone guy.. He said the animatronics will kill me." Mike whispered the last part.

"Yeah I know that. The thing is our phone guy was killed by his 4th night and I can't record my voice on there."

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"It's a long story... How about some pizza?" asked trying to change the situation.

"I guess." Mike said sitting down.

~2 hours later

The 12AM bell rang.

"hey guys." Mike said.

"Hey Mike." Bonnie said getting off of the stage.

"Hello Mike." Freddy said climbing down.

"Hey honey." Chica said getting down.

"Ready for a night of fun?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure?" Mike said.

"Great." Bonnie said as he grabbed mike's hand. "We're gonna go on fun adventures!" Bonnie said as he took Mike to a room he never knew existed.

"Wow.. This room is big.. And colorful." He said.

"Yep.. This is where imagination soars!" Chica said, a smile in her voice.

"Don't worry Foxy will join us shortly." Freddy said as Foxy peered around the corner.

"Wha adventure are we goin' on fir'?" Foxy asked.

"Whatever Mike chooses." Chica said.

"I don't know.. Let's go on a treasure hunt?" Mike asked.

"Sure!" Bonnie said as he took mikes hand and everyone stood in a circle and closed their eyes.

~in the imagination world

"Wow.. This place has details!" Mike shouted excitedly.

"Ar we be booty huntin!" Foxy said.

Everyone looked like pirates, foxy had his eyepatch down and a sword on his left hip, while his right hip held a revolver.

Chica had an eyepatch also, and a missing leg replaced with a wooden leg. Chica also had a sword and a pirate hat.

Bonnie had a pirate hat, and a gun on both sides of his hip and and a hook.

Freddy basically had the same thing as foxy, and Mike had a bandana on with a skull, with a hook and pistol.

At the moment the crew were on a pirate ship that was very classy.

"This is classy for this to be a pirate ship. Who imagined this?" Mike asked.

"Chica did.. She doesn't like nasty and dirty stuff." Freddy said as Chica nodded.

"Oh.. Ok then." Mike said as Foxy went to the steering wheel of the ship.

"Matie's I need ye to watch out for land." Foxy said as Freddy went to one side of the ship and Bonnie went to the other side. Chica went to the front, leaving Mike to stand on top of the ship. ( **In that circle thing I forgot what it's called)**

After awhile Mike saw land and told the captain.

"Captain I see land up ahead!" Mike said.

Foxy nodded and kept steering the ship.

After a couple of minutes they made it to land.

"Now.. Here's the fun part," foxy said jumping off he ship.

"What's that captain?" Mike asked.

"We search for the X that marks the spot of our booty." Foxy said as Freddy sighed.

"How do we know that it's on our island?" Chica asked.

"Because I imagined this land to be the treasure spot." Foxy said as he began to walk.

A map appeared in Mike's hands.

"Captain the map says the treasure is on the other side of the island, behind the two Palm trees." Mike said as Freddy and Chica looked at the map.

"It's North West of the spot that we are in now." Freddy said as Bonnie looked at the Map with Mike.

"Ar then we be goin north west." Foxy said as he turned slightly.

The island was beautiful. The sky was full blue, no signs of any storm at all. The clouds.. Pure white, and the sand was not to hot, not to cold. The water pure blue, and the land had a few grass patches here and there with pretty pink flowers and some blue ones. There were also Lavender flowers that Mike picked along the way, smelling them every once in a while. The palm trees were tall and had coconuts in them, and mangos.

The sand was a light brown.

"We be almost there.. Up this little sand hill and we will be there." Foxy said.

"Captain why did you imagine the treasure at the other side of the island?" Chica asked panting.

"So Mike could see the island lass." Foxy said as Freddy and Bonnie nodded.

Once at the top of the hill... They walked down the hill, but Mike tripped or lost balance and fell down the hill, tripping Foxy by hitting his leg. So the two slide down the hillside.

"Ow.. You ok captain?" Mike asked.

"Yeah.. But are ye ok Mike?" Foxy asked, because foxy landed on top of Mike.

"Yeah.. Can you just get off of me? You're crushing my back." Mike said as Foxy for up off of him, and held a hand out for Mike to grab.

Once the rest of the group was at the bottom they continued their journey.

"I wonder how long we've been playing?" Mike asked.

Foxy shrugged.

"Usually by the time we finish we have a couple minutes left before 6." Freddy said.

"Oh."

"LOOK!" Foxy said as he ran to the X.

"We found the treasure!" Foxy said.

Mike smiled and ran over while the rest ran too,

Then a shovel appeared in Mike's hands, and the others.

"Lads and lass.. It's time to begin digging." Foxy said. As they began to dig.

After 20 minutes as its seamed to Mike they hand dug out the treasure.

Foxy used his hook to pick the lock and lots of gold, and jewels were in there.

Mike's mouth dropped open and he touched it. He let is fall through his hands as he felt all over the gold and diamonds that were in there. Foxy chuckled.

"Can we keep all of this in reality?!" Mike asked sounding like a child.

"Not all of it, but a few pieces of gold makes it out of this." Bonnie said.

Mike put some in his pocket then looked back to the fazgang.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We wait." Chica said as she sat down. Mike looked for more flowers since he dropped his when he fell.

Once he got what he wanted he started to light up. Then a swirl of yellow went around Mike and the animatronics. He began to disappear going back to reality.

~reality

They all made it back like they were teleported somewhere.

"that was awesome!" Mike said as he saw that he still hand his flowers in his hands and yes they were real. He noticed he still had his pirate clothing and and the smell of sea salt on his clothes. After awhile Mike checked his pockets to see 10 pieces of gold, real gold. Mike smiled.

"Thanks so much guys! I had fun." Mike said hugging each of the animatronics.

"Any time." All of the animatronics said together.

When the 6AM bell rang Mike waved to the animatronics and went home.

~At home

"Dad in home!" Mike yelled.

"Son.. Why do you have them clothes on?" Dad asked.

" Mr. Fazbear gave them to me. I don't know why." Mike lied.

"And you smell like sea salt. What all did you do?" Dad asked.

"Non of your business.. Good morning," Mike said as he went to his room and slept.

 **Well** **guys and gals there you have it, I hope you enjoyed, because I did making it. I'm sorry if I have a few spelling errors i did this on mobile and my phone doesn't really like me. But anyways, be safe and smile, and I'll see you next chapter, peace. ;)**


End file.
